


Memories

by jennisnotokay



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, i adore baby sidon okay, just fluff, sidon is a good boy, why can't you date the giant shark boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: While Sidon didn't remember the Hero of Hyrule when they met again, a part of him will always remember him and his sapphire blue eyes.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished BOTW like a week ago. I had over 120 hours and only beat the divine beasts in the last 20 hours and I never got the shield or finished the shrines (I had like five left), BUT GOSH DARNIT SIDON IS A GOOD BOY.
> 
> Please tell me what you think. <3

I had only ever met him once. He visited my older sister, Mipha. He was the Champion; the hero with the sword that could seal away the darkness. It was only natural that he would accompany Princess Zelda to the Domain. My father welcomed them both with open arms and it seemed my sister did as well.

I was too young to understand them. I didn’t understand why Mipha thought so highly of the strange Hylian boy.

He didn’t speak much. At first, I thought he was incapable. Mipha told me that he preferred to not speak. He only spoke when he felt it was necessary. He said hello to me.

I hid behind my sister. She laughed gently and assured me that the Hylian meant me no harm. I was but a child. I did not understand. The Princess was the only other Hylian I had a chance to meet. I tended to stay with my teachers to study and train or I remained in my pool. I was still young. Not much was expected of me.

He was shorter than the Princess. His hair was tied back high on his head, his hair the color of Hylian rice like was sold in the market. His eyes were a bright blue, like the sapphires that adorned mine and my sister’s royal headdresses. He wore a bright blue tunic with tanned slacks. On his back rested the sword of legend. The sword that only he could wield to end Calamity Ganon. Of course, as a child, I didn’t understand. As a child, it would be strange to understand.

I remember his kindness. He did not overstep any boundaries. He did not force himself forward. He merely waved from his spot beside the Princess as I hid behind my sister, clinging to one of her fins. She would continue to assure me that the Hylian was kind. He never showed any sign otherwise.

However, at the time, I only watched him from a distance. He would stay in the domain with the Princess as she studied the great Divine Beast, Ruta. My sister was the Champion and knew how to use Ruta and the Divine Beasts absolutely fascinated the Princess.

The Hylian knight did not always go with the Princess. Sometimes he traveled to the hills that surrounded the domain. I know this because I followed him. I could not yet ascend the waterfalls, so I followed on foot. It was exhausting, I remember. My little legs were not strong enough and there were said to be dangerous creatures, but I never met one. I vaguely remember passing the remains of Lizalfos, but I can’t be sure.

We were near Ralis pond, I believe. He sat down his bow and shield against a rock and lifted his tunic from his body. I had never seen the chest of a Hylian. His skin was just as white as his face, but there were scars from his past. In the future, I would realize there were more scars, some not physical, but hidden from view in his heart and mind.

I remained in my place behind a bush, watching him. He was fascinating; different and strong despite how small he was. The Zora guards were larger, some older, and yet, he was the Champion, chosen by the sword that would free the entirety of their world from Calamity Ganon. Along with my own sister and the other three champions of the Divine Beasts, Princess Zelda and this young Hylian with eyes like sapphires would save everything. 

My eyes must have twinkled with admiration as he swung his blade, soft groans leaving his lips. He was skilled with the blade. It seemed to glow as soon as he touched it. The power it dispelled, even I felt it from my spot several feet away.

His small, pudgy fingers wrapped around a branch as I leaned in. The branch gave out, snapping and sending me into the bush. I squeaked in pain, some sharp edges scratching my sensitive skin. The blue-eyed Hylian turned instantly, his eyes landing on me. He dropped his blade to the ground and made his way over. Concern filled his expression as he reached out, gently, to untangle me from the bush.

I stepped away, my small arms grabbing at the fin appendage on my head, hugging it to myself as I teared up. He would be sure to yell at me for watching him.

He did not. He only smiled. His voice was soft when he spoke, asking me if I was alright.

I was surprised. His voice was so quiet, I wasn’t sure if he said anything at all. A stray tear fell from my eyes as I shook my head. The scraps I may have did not bleed. I was fine. I was more worried about him being angry at me. 

He motioned for me to join him and he turned, returning to his belongings. He pushed the famous sword into its sheath as he sat down on the bank of the pond. 

My feet trudged over and I flopped down in front of him, my eyes shifting from him to the blade. He did not take notice as he pulled out something from the knapsack beside him. Upon further notice, I saw it was a rice ball.

I had tried rice balls before. Hylian rice was easy to come by because of traders from the area, traveling to the domain. It was something I rather enjoyed. My eyes lit up with eager want, but I did not reach for them until he held his hand out closer, offering it to me. 

I released my tail and hesitantly I reached out and took hold of the rice ball, pulling it to myself. He smiled softly before taking a bite of his own. I watched him for a moment before I took a bite. 

We sat in comfortable silence as we ate our rice balls, the sound of waterfalls filling the air. It was a comfortable silence. 

After finishing with my rice ball, I decided to move closer. The Hylian eyed me with a small smile as I crawled into his lap. He didn’t seem phased by the action. I was standing between his legs and I reached a tiny clawed webbed hand over his face. I’d never been so close to a Hylian. I would never think to touch the Princess’s face. I shook her hand once when she left the Domain when I first met her a while ago.

However, this Hylian was more interesting. His skin was softer than I expected. While Zora skin is firm and smooth, his was silky. His skin wasn’t perfect. I felt small bumps in some areas on his cheek and as I stood close, I noticed stubble on his top lip and chin. I have seen the travelers who come from a distance and many had large hairs on their faces. Zora men do not have beards. I remember a Goron who came with a beard as well. I haven’t met a Gerudo man (or Voe, I would learn they are called) since they are scarce. 

As I stared at the Hylian male, he smiled, allowing me to explore his face. I traced the curves of his face before finding a new one and tracing a new line. When I tracked down his nose, he scrunched up his nose. I made a soft noise of amusement and did it again. He chuckled breathlessly. 

My fingers then ventured to wrap around the loose strands of hair that framed his face. I pulled lightly and his face scrunched again, but more so in pain. I instantly pulled away, “S-sorry.”

He smiled once more and shook his head. He motioned for me to touch his hair again but lightly asked not to pull his hair. I was hesitant, but I was still curious. 

I reached for the hair again, this time not pulling at it. I merely held it in my fingers and felt the softness of it. I didn’t know what I expected it to feel like. Zorans do not have hair. It was an odd feeling, but not a bad odd. Mostly different.

I blinked up at the Hylian and he smiled, his eyes curious about what I thought. I just smiled, “You have pretty eyes, Mr. Hylian.”

The Hylian blinked in surprise for a few moments before he smiled, “Link.”

I was confused at first by the word, but he pointed at himself. I smiled shyly, “Link.”

I remember spending several more hours, sitting by the pond with Link. I showed him how to make a flower crown with the surrounding flowers and he allowed me to hold the famous blade. It did not glow like it did for him and I couldn’t even lift it off the ground, but he was kind and patient.

When Mipha and Zelda returned, Link and I were forced to return as well. Zelda and Link were to leave and I clung to his pants, not wanting him to go.

He brushed a soft hand against the top of my head. He leaned down and I wrapped my arms around his neck - or tried to. I didn’t want him to go, but I knew he had to. The war would come for my sister and the other champions. It would come for him too.

“Come back,” I asked of him. It was more of a pitiful command.

He chuckled against my ear, “I promise.”

After that, I didn’t see Link again. For all we need, he died along with the Princess. My sister was taken from us and the other three champions were lost as well. The hundred years that followed were tense and the Zorans were unsure. 

As I grew older, I knew I had a responsibility. I would take my father’s place as King when my time came. I would grow into someone kind like my sister, intelligent like the Princess and someone strong like Link.

When a hundred years passed and rumors surfaced that a champion was alive and how the world shook when much of the Sheikah remains came to life, a part of me knew it was him. It was the Hylian I met as a child. The other champions I knew had not survived and whether Zelda was alive was unknown. All we could hope was she was simply trapped in the castle.

I could no longer remember his face or name after all those years. I had been a child. But I did remember blue eyes.

When I saw the Hylian come to the start of the road to the Zora domain. I jumped down from my post and greeted him. 

I saw him from a distance as he traveled near the domain. I listened to stories. He sounded like the Champion. While he did not have the blade of legend, seeing as how it was hidden in the Lost Woods, a part of me knew it was him.

He eyed me with a blank expression. If it was the Champion from my past, he did not recognize me. But I stared into the sapphire eyes and I knew it was him.

He came into our domain and while Muzu did not believe he was the Champion, my father knew it was him. It only helped with my own remembering. Sitting by the pond and smiling as I ate a rice ball. 

Link had no memories of his past - of my sister or I. It hurt some, but I could not show it. Link had a duty to fulfill. He would turn back the tides and save us all. Not just from the endless rain that would flood all of Hyrule, but save the Princess and her people that were scattered across the region. He would bring the Divine Beasts back to our side and end Calamity Ganon for good. 

My wishful hoping for any sign of recognition from when I was a child. When this was all over, I would remind Link somehow.

It would not take long for that day to come. Ruta was tamed, as were the Divine Beasts. Link’s memories were slow to return. He eventually remembered my sister, but not me.

I did not force him to remember me. I did not do anything like I had planned. All I know is that when he came to the Zora Domain to visit with the Princess to pay their respects, I traveled to Ralis pond. 

The Zorans were pleased by their hero and I was as well. Even as a child, I had the utmost respect for Link. Years of no signs of him or the legendary sword allowed for me to forget. Everything but those blue eyes. 

They still haunt me as I stare into the waters of the pond. I would not be allowed much time by myself before Bazz would be sent to find me. 

Though it seemed as if I have even less time when the sound of wet grass came behind me. It had only been a short time since the rain stopped and the ground could not take in the water. The dirt was nothing but mud that squished with each step. It would take many days for the rain to fully dry up

I did not turn my head but only stared into the water. I startled only when I saw who sat beside me from my peripheral. 

Though my memories are nonexistent, I could only assume Link looks no different. He was young, despite being much older than me. He must have only been about seventeen when he was put in the shrine of resurrection (I was told the story by my father who was told by Link) and with a hundred years, he would be 117. No Hylian would ever live that long. I, myself, was just five when I had met Link, from what I was told. Link was still older than me, but I had a hundred years to train myself. 

I suddenly felt nervous. It was a feeling I haven’t felt for so long. I had grown more and more confident in myself. Without my sister to shield me, I had to be. I was going to be King someday. A King should not be nervous.

A hand was reached out towards me and I stared at the object Link held out to me. It was a rice ball and my breath caught.

I finally glanced at him, almost drowning in the pools of his eyes. What a strange thing to feel towards a Hylian, but Link was more than just some Hylian. He was a Hero.

He tilted his head, his eyes closing as he smiled brightly, “Sorry I didn’t keep my promise.”

My heart jumped in my chest and my nerves seemed to vanish as I offered a toothy grin, taking the rice ball and allowing my fingers to linger for just a moment, “I forgive you, my friend. But only this time.”

He made a noise that seemed caught between a snort and a chuckle, but he nodded regardless. We smiled at each other as we ate. 

I was thankful for everything Link had done for my people and the people of Hyrule, but more than anything, I was thankful for him coming back. 


End file.
